villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Solomon Grundy
Solomon Grundy is a DC Comics villain, and an enemy of the Justice League, though he mainly fights Batman and Green Lantern. History Cyrus Gold lived on the outskirts of Gotham during the middle of the nineteenth century. There, he was robbed and mortally injured, then his body was tossed in Slaughter Swamp (accounts vary on whether Gold had committed crimes himself and been killed by his cohorts or an angry mob). Before he died, he swore vengeance. For over 50 years his body remained in the swamp. Years later, Gold rose again as a zombie. With little memory of who he was or how he died, Gold wandered throughout the swamp. He eventually encountered two escaped criminals, murdered them, and took their clothes. Shortly thereafter, he met a group of men in a hobo camp. When he was asked his name, he simply muttered that he had been born on Monday. This reminded him of the English nursery rhyme about a man who was born on Monday, so he decided to call himself "Solomon Grundy", and became a criminal of Gotham City. His main enemy for many decades was the first Earth hero to call himself Green Lantern, Alan Scott. By extension, Grundy also became a regular foe of Earth's first team of superheroes, The Justice Society Of America, to which Scott belonged. His ability to endlessly regenerate has meant a long and varied career, facing many foes in the DC Universe, including Superman, the later Oan-powered Green Lanterns of Earth, and Swamp Thing, an Earth elemental of the type Grundy could have been, but his origin lacked a few of the needed conditions to achieve this. Needless to say, having his origin in Gotham City, it was all but inevitable that he would one day clash with Gotham's Dark Knight Avenger, The Batman. Some accounts of Batman's career have him facing Grundy almost from the beginning. Television Appearance Solomon Grundy made several appearances in several TV shows. ''The Batman'' On Halloween night where there is a full moon, Solomon Grundy revives from his grave and attacks Gotham City. Batman encounters Grundy and tried to stop him. Batman eventually finds out Solomon Grundy was just a disguise and was really Clayface in disguise. He took this form because it was Halloween and he used the old folktale to steal some money from some rich folks. Clayface was eventually defeated and was put into Arkham. At the end, the real Solomon Grundy appears out of the swamp. ''Batman Arkham City'' Solomon Grundy makes an appearance as an antagonist in Batman Arkham City. He's a giant monster that the Penguin uses to kill disloyal henchmen and rival gangsters. Penguin has Grundy attached with electrified chains beneath the the Iceberg Lounge. Penguin lured Batman to the Iceberg lounge by using the kidnapped special forces as hostages. After Batman disables the freezing gun that Penguin stole from Mr. Freeze, Penguin blew up the floor of The Iceberg Lounge, causing Batman to drop in the basement, where Solomon Grundy is being held. Grundy fights using electrified chains attached to his wrists. His health depletes by itself, but it's constantly regenerated by the electricity. Batman destroys the source where the electricity is flowing, crippling Grundy. Batman then proceeds to leap on the wounded monster and breaks away his decaying rib cage before ripping out his heart finally killing Grundy. Gallery 250px-Solomon_Grundy-character.png|Solomon Grundy in Batman: Arkham City Solomon_Grundy_The_Batman.JPG|Solomon Grundy in The Batman Solomon_Grundy_bb.jpg|Solomon Grundy in Batman: The Brave And The Bold Solomon_Grundy_(Super_Best_Friends_Forever).JPG|Solomon Grundy in ''Super Best Friends Forever (Shorts) '' 466px-Solomon_Grundy_Tiny_Titans_01.jpg Solomon Grundy in Arrow.jpg|Solomon Grundy in Arrow Category:DC Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Zombies Category:Supervillains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Immortals Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Brutes Category:Size-Shifter Category:Cannibals Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighter Category:Whip Users Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Bludgeoners Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Justice Society Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Mass Murderer Category:Revived Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Recurring villain Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Injustice Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Elementals Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Ferals Category:Dimwits Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Kidnapper Category:Crossover Villains Category:Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Liars Category:Bosses Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Traitor Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Speedster Category:Gamblers Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Vandals Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Lego Villains Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Stock Characters